The Third Dragon
by Angel Dog Blader
Summary: Pegasus creates a new dragon that seems to have the Blue and Red Eyes Dragons all riled up. What's this about a curse and why does he always try and kill the other two dragons? WHAT'S THIS... Emily is a queen with this dragon as her guardian in the past?


A.D.B.Here's my second story and it's all about a new dragon I thought of while watching Yu-Gi-Oh today.

A.D.B. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Pokemon only the people and animals I created in this.

Please R+R.

The Third Dragon

Ch. 1 The History of the Millennium Hearts and the Making of the card

It was late at night on Dulist Kingdom. Pegasus had just gotten back from a trip to Egypt that morning and since then had been working on a new duel monsters card.

He'd gone into a ancient tomb high in the mountains where sacred Egyptian spirits were said to have lived more than five millenia ago. This was also a place where humans were most likely killed if they dared entered the caverns without the aid of a certain person.

For you see this land was once home to the Egyptian Angel Poochiana and they were the only ones who would never be killed by the spirits who guarded it because, deeper in the cavern there was a stone gate which could hold items not unlike the millennium items themselves, but they were called the Millennium Hearts since they were made with souls like the Millennium Items, but the souls used for them were those of the dead who possessed certain powers when they were alive.

When the Millennium Hearts were placed in the stone gate it would open to reveal a world were spirits of all shapes, sizes, forms, colors, and species lived. Though they were animals now at one time in someones life they were their spirit guardians who harbored in someones body.

Once that person passed away their soul was transformed into whatever spirit they lived with there who lives and spent the rest of eternity as said spirit, protecting all other spirits on the outside.

On the walls were pictures of all kids of spirits who did wonderful things in their life, for even at point in history they were alive as well.

There were those that belonged to ones who brought light, wind, warmth, love, and hope. Others were on there showing what they did to help the humans. But in deeper parts were those that had been evil from birth, being corrupted by evil shadow powers while still in their eggs or mothers.

There was one that caught Pegasus's eyes especially. Though it was one that was buried deep into the tomb. He had managed to get into it without being slaughtered but only because he had once possessed a Millennium Item that they didn't see him as a threat.

The carving he saw was of a dragon that looked as if it was sealed in mid flight. His wings spread out, mouth open wide showing off razor sharp fangs ready to launch and attack or devour a foe.

"Whatever the reason he was sealed I must have it." Pegasus said his hands pressed against the old carving. " Men get as many pictures as you can from this without damaging the carving." He ordered.

" Yes Mister Pegasus!" His men replied taking the pictures he required.

On the way back to his island Pegasus felt a strange and ancient energy emitting from the pictures.

Using his own art skills he painted the picture, restoring it to its once true glory. Once it was finished he wiped his hands off ,and when he went to move to somewhere where it could dry his room was engulfed in flames, though they didn't feel hot or burn his skin.

Out of the flames emerged the beast, a loud growl exploded from his mouth along with a burst of flames that seemed to shoot up towards the heavens.

" Bring me to the one who is worthy of my control and power!" He bellowed, growling fiercely.

Pegasus's fear reflected in the huge dragons eyes before repeating himself again to the human cowering before him.

" I'll say this once more human, take me to my ture master or I'll turn your body to ash!" He let loose a stream of flames all around Pegasus.

" W-who is your true ma-master?" He stammered. The dragon chuckled and let loose a hardy laugh that sent chills down Pegasus's spine.

" My true master is someone you already know, after all you did steal her younger brother's soul along with her and her brother's grandfather." He said flashing his fangs.

At that moment Pegasus knew who the dragon's true master was.

" So your master is Yugi Moto's sister Emily Moto, the Angel Poochiana?"

" I see so you do know her. Then yes take me to her or suffer the concequences." He finished with a second bburst of flames before returning to the now dry painting.

" I must finish this then take him to Domino City or the inevibital will happen." Pegasus said to himself. He continued to work through the night his mind only on the card design.

He work through the whole night until the card was finished. Through the whole night the dragon watched him work until the bright sunlight came through an open window letting a warm sea breeze blow into the room awakening the dragon.

In spirit form he flew out into the early morning light. Pegasus watched him fly spreading his wings the sun made them sparkle like gems. The scales on his body reflected in the water.

' I'll see you soon my master.' He thought to himself as he flew back to his card.

Pegasus saw the whole thing and when he looked back down at the card a smile graced his face.

" I'm glad you're finished and soon you'll be back with the one you belong with Gold Eyes Red Dragon." He whispered, looking toward the horizon which lie somewhere in that vast ocean Domino City and the dragon's true master.

A.D.B. Well how'd you like my second story so far.

A.D.B. Just wait till next chapter where Emily and everyone one of their friends meet this mystirious dragon card.

A.D.B. Until then comment away!


End file.
